A Small Black Notebook
by Captain Cosmic
Summary: While cleaning the Titans Tower, Beast Boy discovers much more than dust bunnies. BBxRae.
1. The icing on the cake

Dude, are you serious?" Best Boy whined.

"Yes, now you better get started." Robin said sternly.

"The whole tower? Beast Boy exclaimed in frustration.

"Vacuums in the closet." Robin said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Beast Boy sighed as he headed toward the closet.

"It wasn't even my fault." He grumbled.

* * *

Flashback to yesterday, Starfire's birthday...

"Is she here?" Cyborg asked.

"No, Ravens got her distracted at the ice cream shop." Robin replied.

Robin began to pace around the kitchen.

"Okay, so we've got the decorations ready, the cake, and...wait the cake!" Robin exclaimed.

"What about it?" Cyborg asked.

"Almost forgot to finish the icing and put on the candles." Robin said as he opened the refrigerator door.

A look of shock appeared on his face.

"What the?..."

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"Wheres the cake?" Robin asked frantically, turning to Cyborg.

"Dont look at me, I've been taking care of the decorations all morning." Cyborg said as he held his arms up in defence.

"Then who?..." Robin asked before someone came to mind.

"Beast Boy!" The two said in unison.

Robin then closed the fridge, the two quickly running toward the green teenagers room.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled as he began knocking hard on his door.

"Hang on a sec." Beast Boy said, his voice sounding as if his mouth was full.

Robin became more agitated.

Beast Boy opened the door, white icing present around his mouth.

"Did you eat Starefire's birthday cake?" Robin asked, the question almost sarcastic since the evidence was obvious.

"What?" Beast Boy replied, small chunks of cake flying out of his mouth and onto Robin's face.

* * *

Back to the present time...

The truth was due to the lack of candles or her name on it, Beast Boy had no idea the fairly large round cake was hers, although Robin didn't think twice about punishing him. He had been really tense about the party since Starfire had been his girlfriend for the past two months. He wanted it to be perfect, although buying a last minute replacement cake didn't define the word.

"Great way to spend a saturday." Beast Boy thought sarcastically as he took the vacuum out of the closet.

Robin had just left to watch a movie with Starfire while Cyborg had gone to buy some parts for the T-car. Raven was also out, going to the bookstore to buy the sequel to a novel she had just finished.

"Man, its way too quiet." Beast Boy thought as he began vacuuming the hallway. As he continued vacuuming something caught his attention.

Raven's room, a place he had been inside very rarely.

"He did say the whole tower." Beast Boy thought with a grin.

Moments later he was inside of her room. The room of a girl who wouldn't think think twice about hurting him if she caught him in there.

He glanced around the dark room. Typical Raven he thought, novels and spell books scatterd on her desk, a picture frame of the Titans on her night stand. Although something stood out, a small black notebook lying on her bed.

At first he hesitated, thinking of what Raven would do if she found him snooping around her room, let alone reading something that appeared personal. Then curiousity got the better of him, she was a mysterious girl afterall, and a little insight into her thought wouldn't hurt...right?

After a bit more inner struggling, Beast Boy finally set the vaccum against the desk and walked over to the little black notebook, slowly picking it up.

He glanced around the room, paranoid as if she was watching from some hidden camera.

He sighed.

"Come on, it was just lying here, she was pratically begging someone to read it." Beast Boy thought, trying to lie through his guilty conscience.

And with that he nervously began flipping through the pages in an attempt to find something recent. he stopped when he found in entry from a week ago.

* * *

June 10, 2011

Today was, well typical. We had to deal with some wacko trying to take over the city. I can't belive it, but I actually got a pretty bad beating from that psychopath girl in clown make up. Serioulsly these crazies are getting crazier everyday. Anyway I would've gotten beat worse if he hadn't helped me. He always has to play hero and end up getting hurt somehow. Damn, why can't I stop thinking abou him?  
I actually had to try hard not to laugh at one of his jokes today. Its getting harder hiding my feelings from him but I can't tell him the truth, not yet. His goofy smile and stupid, cute pointy ears. Wait...cute, oh God, what is wrong with me?

* * *

Beast Boy eyes widened, he couldn't think straight. Was she talking about him? She had to be, he recalled the night he helped her with Harley Quinn, and the pointy ears...

He hadn't noticed but he was now lying back on her bed. It didn't matter, he had to keep reading.


	2. Taking chances

A/N: First off, I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. I know its short, but hopefully you guys like it.

June 13, 2011

Today it was Beast Boy's turn to wash the dishes. Not only did he brake my favorite tee mug, but he actually thought if he glued it together I wouldn't notice. It fell apart in my hands while I was about to drink from it! It completely stained the cloak I was wearing and the fact that it was still hot didn't help. On top of all that, he gave off that big goofy grin and simply said "Sorry Rae." As if that was going to make me forgive him. He can be so irritating, and the goofy smile. It was kind of...adorable. Agh, why am still feeling this way? I need to meditate.

"Adorable..." Beast Boy thought. He would have never imagined Raven would use that word, especially not on him. He had always liked Raven, since the first day he met her. He liked how she wasn't stuck up like most of the girls he'd met. He liked how she didn't realise how beautiful she was. He liked how she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. He liked making her smile, which was nearly an impossible task but when she did, he felt like the world around him dissapeared, and her smile would always make him smile. He would trade almost anything to go on a date with her. He figured she didn't feel the same way, but he still he never stopped trying to make her smile. And now it felt as though he had a magnifying glass over her emotions and thoughts, and the evidence was pointing to her feeling the same way. He had to keep reading. The tower catching on on fire couldn't stop him from flipping through the pages of the little black notebook.

* * *

June 15, 2011

Okay, this has it stop! These feelings, there all wrong! I can't..I can't feel this way. I actually laughed at one of his jokes today! He probably knows by now, oh God he knows I like him. I act so weird everytime I'm around him now.

Beast Boy paced around the room as he continued reading, his heart pounding harder with every step he took.

I've fallen for him and he probably knows it.

"She likes me...she actually,seriously,totally, likes me? He read the line over and over again. "He knows I like him.' Beast Boy dropped the book.

"Wo." Was all he could think. His mind raced and his heart felt as if it we're going to fly out of his chest at any moment. He stood in the same spot for another minute before he heard the door open.

"What...what are you.." Raven said as she walked in, dropping the plastic bag she was holding as she spotted the black notebook on the floor.

"**Do you have any idea what I'm going to...**" Before she could finish Beast Boy kissed her. Her face lit red as she kissed him back. Shock and hapiness flowed threw her body, thoughts of the world around them dissapearing.

"Beast Boy, did you fini..." Was all Robin could get out as he spotted the kiss. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

The two finally realised that he was watching and seperated.

"You guys...I mean don't you?... wow." Was all Robin said, staring at the two embarassed teenagers. Raven's face was nearly the color of a tomatoe at this point.

"Uh...I should get back to cleaning." Beast Boy said as he akwardly took the vaccum and walked out of the room.

"Um.." Was all Raven mutterd as she shut the door in Robin's face.

Robin stood there, dumbfounded as Starfire appeared beside him.

"Are you okay? You looked like you just saw a glorfnack." Starfire said.

"Even weirder." Robin said as he scratched his head.


End file.
